babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
BabyishTawn/Yunit 7-2
Topiks * yusiŋ wörds đät diskript growiŋ oulder * litsèniŋ tu en diskùsiŋ àbaut mirai-na ivents * joiniŋ sentenses tugäđā yusiŋ konnektiŋ wörds * lörniŋ haw tu meik sentenses wiŧ 2-gè akçions Fläškards * vörbs **plän **regret **relax **retire * nauns **plän **volunteer **assisted housing **benefits **cruise **discount **factory outlet **false teeth **grandchild **hearing aid **home alarm system **motorcycle **offer **pension **privacy **retirement home **savings plan **senior citizen **transportation **wheelchair **deaf **elderly * adjektivs **handicapped **active **blind **comfortable **homeless **independent **ridiculous **sociable **unemployed * konjùnkçions **after **before **until **when **while GRAMMAR REFERENCE View more points here. We can use will and going to for predictions, decisions and plans. subject + to be + going to + object I am going to see my friends after dinner. I think I'll move to Florida when I retire. When using a verb + infinitive, the two actions happen in the order they are mentioned. Mark forgot to take his mobile phone to work today. I stopped to eat dinner. When using verb + gerund the two actions happen in reverse order. Gerald stopped eating ice cream last week. Diane will never forget meeting the president. Two sentences can be joined using one of these common conjunctions: as soon as, after, before, until, when and while. As soon as I finished lunch, I went out for a walk. I didn't leave home until I got married. When talking about groups of people and nationalities, adjectives with the article "the" can be used as nouns. The elderly often find it difficult to retire. The Chinese have many beautiful mountains. Rīdiŋ Konjùnkçion 2-gè sentenses keyi joinen yusiŋ 1-gè /konjùnkçion/. A /conjunction of time/ gives us information about when two ivents häppen, in relation to each other. Common conjunctions are: when, as soon as, until, after, before, while * When: ** Yuseij: *** "When"-ga yusen tu show dhaet 1-ge event haeppe`n bifor or at dhe seim taim as aeno`dhaa. **** Iksampol: Mi stu`died in Nippon Provinc,i when mi stu`di in Yunivoesiti. *** "When" keyi yusen in dhe past or fyucoe. **** Iksampol: Mi wil stu`di in Nippon Provinc,i when mi finish stu`diing in Yunivoesiti. Explanation Examples As soon as means that the second event happened or will happen very soon after the first one. As soon as can be used in the past or future. As soon as I finished lunch, I went out for a walk. I'll go out for a walk as soon as I finish my lunch. Notice that in the second example, the verb 'finish' is in the present tense but has a future meaning. Now let's work on until, before, after and while Explanation Example In some cases, until means the same as before. I didn't leave home until I got married. I did not leave home before I got married. Explanation Example After and before can be followed by a verb phrase or by a gerund I did not leave home before I got married. After reading the newspaper, Mick had a drink. Before I came back to Britain, I travelled all over Eastern Europe. Explanation Example While can be used to show that two things happen at the same time. While you're getting lunch ready, I'll wash the car. I studied judo while I was living in Japan. Joer`und Some English verbs can be followed by a gerund or an infinitive. We will practice using a verb + infinitive first. Let's look at the verbs to stop, to regret, to remember, and to forget. When these verbs are followed by an infinitive, the two actions happen in the order that they are mentioned. Remember that examples of infinitives are verbs that contain "to", for example, to run, to talk, or to answer. Bill stopped to answer the phone. First Bill stopped what he was doing, then he answered the phone. Lincoln remembered to take the Chinese phrase book to school today. First Lincoln remembered the book, then he took it. Debie forgot to mail the letter. First Debie forgot to mail the letter, then she did not mail the letter. In all of these examples, the second verb is in the infinitive form and the two actions happen in the order that they are written. This is also true in spoken English. Now, we will practice verb + gerund. We will practice with the following verbs:to stop, to regret, to remember, and to forget + GERUND. When these verbs are followed by a gerund (-ing), the two actions happen in reverse order. Eli stopped smoking last year. First Eli smoked, then he stopped. Becky regrets telling Joe the truth. First Becky told Joe the truth, now she regrets it. Dan remembers visiting Belgium when he was ten. First Dan went to Belgium, now he remembers it. Betty will never forget eating oysters for the first time in Brazil! First Betty ate the oysters, now she will not forget the experience. Other examples of using infinitives and gerunds include Try + infinitive and Try + gerund. Try + infinitive is used to suggest an action may be difficult and that an effort is required. For example: I'm trying to learn a hundred words every week. Try + gerund is used to talk about an experiment or a different approach to something. For example: If you have trouble sleeping, try drinking milk before going to bed. Wraiting * Mailston in nide laif Tenses * Future Tense / Future Progressive (continuous) Tense Speaking When we express an opinion, we often use /I think.../ There are many other expressions we can use. We can use: In my opinion... It's my belief that... I believe... I really feel that... My feeling is that... Don't you agree that...? Examples: I really feel that it would be better to take the train. My feeling is that we should wait for a few more minutes. Don't you agree that they ought to be more polite? In my opinion, it's wrong to make young children work without pay. When we want to agree or disagree with what someone has said, we can use the following phrases. Agreeing Disagreeing I think so, too. Do you think so? I think... You're absolutely right. That's totally impossible! That's (exactly) what I think. That's out of the question! Yes, definitely. That's ridiculous! That's fine, and... That's fine, but... That's true, and... That's true, but...